<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No creo en la casualidad by Vallockedinthetardis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528292">No creo en la casualidad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallockedinthetardis/pseuds/Vallockedinthetardis'>Vallockedinthetardis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallockedinthetardis/pseuds/Vallockedinthetardis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Si crees no me leas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No creo en la casualidad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me encontré leyendo un libro de Galeano sin terminarlo. Pocas páginas quedaban para el final, pero por algún motivo tenía ansias de recibir un mensaje.</p><p>Ahí fue cuando mi amigo me escribió. Como si fuera casualidad. Como si supiera justo lo que quería.</p><p>En uno de sus mensajes me dice: "¿Por qué me respondes justo cuando estoy por apagarlo?", haciendo referencia a su celular.

</p>
<p>Pienso y respondo: "¿Por qué justo me escribis cuando estoy terminando un libro?", imitándole. </p><p>Pero en eso quedó, porque él no lo recibió. </p><p>Su celular estaba apagado y mis ansias seguían encendidas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No creo en la casualidad.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>